


Night terrors

by SaliAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Nonbinary Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are nothing new, but this way of dealing with them might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhey look some fluff and angst.

The nightmares hadn’t been as bad recently. They’d hoped that there wouldn’t be any more, but it seems they weren’t so lucky.

_“You really are… no different from them…”_

_“on days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell.”_

_“AH, I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. PERHAPS TO OFFER A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE…?”_

_“Alphys told me she’d watch me fight you… And if anyone went wrong, she'd… Evacuate everyone.”_

_“You’re not just a threat to monsters, but humanity as well!”_

Frisk awoke in a panic, familiar voices repeating unfamiliar words in her head. They shook their head, trying desperately to get the horrible images out of their mind- Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton… all of them dead, by their own hands. They shivered, pulling their blanket tighter around their body before finally deciding that they wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep by themselves. They climbed out of bed, flinching a bit at the feeling of the cold floor after the warmth of their bed, but they continued, desperate to find someone who could comfort them. They headed towards the living room.

~

_“hey kid, if you take one more step, you’re really not gonna like what happens next.”_

_The child stared at him, dust-covered hands clutching a knife, face twisted in a disturbingly wide smile. They laughed slightly before stepping forwards._

_“well, sorry old lady. this is why i don’t make promises.”_

_…_

_One hit. He knew that was all it would take, he hardly had any hope left after being trapped in the time loops for so long, but still… it was finally real to him. He gasped, one hand pressed against the wound slashed diagonally across his ribcage._ That little **demon…** _he looked up, eyesockets widening._

_“p-pap-papyrus, do you… w-want anyth-thing?”_

A small touch to his arm jerked him out of his nightmare. The kid was right there, staring at him intently. Without any time for a single thought, his eyesocket was already blazing blue, magic crackling in his hands.

“S-Sans?”

One word and he calmed down, dispelling his magic as quickly as it had sprung up. _this wasn’t chara. they weren’t gonna hurt him, everyone was safe, everyone was alive._

“h-hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the upset expression on their face even in the dark.

“I had another one…”

_oh._ Sometimes he forgot the kid had the nightmares too, although they seemed to have lessened recently. He wasn’t so lucky.

“c’mere, it’s okay.” He ruffled their hair gently, smiling at them.

“C-can I sleep with you? I-I’m scared…”

“yeah, frisk. come here.”

They climbed up onto the couch with him, their blanket trailing behind them on the floor as they curled up against him, their head resting on his ribcage.

“Thanks Sans.” 

“no problem, kid.” The skeleton pulled the blanket over both him and the child, resting a hand on their back afterwards.

“Did you have one too?”

“huh?” He asked, glancing down at the mumbled question.

“You looked like you were having a nightmare too. Your eye was all blue and glowey.” They yawned, snuggling against him. 

“yeah…”

“S’okay, everyone’s safe now.”

“…hey, kid?”

“Mmm?”

“you’re not gonna…” he trailed off, not sure how to phrase his question, but they understood anyway.

“No more, I promise. I’m happy with this one.”

“heh… thanks, kid. i am too.”

The two fell asleep again after that, their slumber undisturbed for the rest of the night.


End file.
